(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light to display images.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display has been in the limelight, as the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display including liquid crystal molecules, longitudinal axes of which are arranged substantially vertical to the display panel when the electric field is not applied, typically has a large contrast ratio and easily implements a wide reference viewing angle.
In the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystal may be disposed in one pixel to implement a wide viewing angle.
In the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, a method of forming cutouts such as minute slits at the field generating electrode or a method of forming protrusions on the field generating electrode is used to provide the domains. The method may be used to provide the domains by aligning the liquid crystal in a vertical direction to a fringe field by the fringe field generated between the cutout or an edge of the protrusion and the field generating electrode opposed thereto.
In the liquid crystal display, a light blocking member is disposed at a position where a thin film transistor or the like is disposed to effectively prevent leakage current of a channel layer due to light. Further, when both a color filter and the light blocking member are disposed on a thin film transistor array panel, light leakage due to arrangement error of two display panels, which may occur in the case where the color filter and the light blocking member are disposed on a common electrode display panel, may be effectively prevented.
In the liquid crystal display, in the case where the light blocking member is provided on the thin film transistor array panel, the light blocking member may not be provided on the channel part of the thin film transistor so as to efficiently repair a defect of the thin film transistor during the manufacturing process thereof, and a colored member is typically provided to cover the channel part of the thin film transistor after repairing the thin film transistor.